


Piddle Pucelle Pipi

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Kitten's Original Kreations [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fetish Magic, Gen, Omorashi, Parody, magical girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: Third Grader Pipi Waterman runs out of class after wetting herself for what seems the umpteenth time in public. In her haste to escape her classmates' taunting laughter, she finds herself stumbling upon an antique book store and meeting it's mysterious owner and purchasing a book that just might be the answer to her incontinence and bullying.Rated for fetish content.





	Piddle Pucelle Pipi

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to first chapter: Wetting, mysterious old shopkeepers, hints that the protagonist came dangerously close to things she shouldn't read.
> 
> Author's notes: Okay, Basically, this is an Omorashi-themed parody of the Magical Girl Genre. Our heroine's powers and eventual transformed state will be heavily pee-themed. No plans to do anything that will require bumping the rating to explicit, but there will be plenty of fetish material, some of it involving Lolis and Shotas.
> 
> Also, anyone who would like to borrow Mero and her bookstore for their own fetish magic stories, there more than welcome to. She has a tome dedicated to magic surrounding pretty much any fetish you can think of, and the enchantments on her store attract those with a need for one of her tomes while the tomes themselves are enchanted to repel anyone who would be scarred by their contents.

Piddle Pucelle Pipi by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Book.

The last class of the day found 8-year-old Pipi Waterman sitting in Mrs.  
Stern's third grade reading class. If one had to pick a single adjective  
to describe the girl, it would be the color amber, for not only did her  
bright eyes and pig-tailed hair shine the color of amber, but this was  
also the dominant color of her outfit, which consisted of a matching  
t-shirt and pleated skirt with matching ankle socks, her black mary  
janes the biggest contrast thanks to lightly tanned skin.

Pipi was supposed to be following along in her textbook as her  
classmates took turns reading the day's assigned reading aloud, but  
instead, the young girl had placed the latest volume of her favorite  
magical girl manga between herself and the wall formed by her textbook,  
and was so lost in fantasies of being a super cool superheroine with  
magical powers that she had completely blocked out her surroundings.

However, her unauthorized choice in alternative reading material had  
distracted her from more than just the class, and Pipi sat in her seat,  
completely oblivious to a rather pressing need completely unrelated to  
her academics even as she unconsciously crossed her legs and squirmed in  
her seat. For you see, Pipi possessed a positively puny piddle pot, and  
the milk and juice she had drank with lunch now wanted out something  
terrible. Not that it would've helped our desperate damsel much if she  
hadn't been dangerously distracted from her trembling tinkle tank's  
throbbing, as Mrs. stern lived up to her name and was known to refuse  
any request to be excused from class short of obviously needing to see  
the school nurse and handed detentions to anyone brave enough to dare  
interrupt her class.

Pipi's distraction from both of these more important demands on her  
attention came back to bite her when the teacher called out, "Miss  
Waterman, your turn to read aloud to the class."

Without thinking, Pipi stands up at her desk, and instead of reading  
from the day's assigned reading, she starts reading aloud from her  
manga, the discontinuity from what the last student was reading too  
great for the other students to hold back their giggles, and soon Mrs.  
Stern has a room full of laughing children to try and quiet down.

As Pipi realizes her mistake, her face going pale at the thought of what  
Mrs. Stern will do to her, her tired, over taxed tinkle tank takes  
advantage of her shock and that she's no longer sitting and thus unable  
to cross her legs to expel its cargo.

It isn't until one of the boys in her class notices and shouts, "Hey,  
everyone, Peepee Waterman is at it again!", triggering even more  
uproarious laughter that Pipi snaps out of her daze and realizes she's  
in the middle of wetting herself in front of more than two dozen of her  
peers and the strictest teacher in the school.

Her face turning crimson and sure she's already stained her white  
panties the color of her hair, Pipi grabs her school bag and her reading  
textbook, the manga pressed between its pages and runs out of the  
classroom, her tinkle trailing behind her as she flees the scene of her  
latest humiliation, barely hearing the same boy cry out, "Hey, Peepee, I  
think it's a bit late to be running for your potty!" and not hearing  
whatever Mrs. Stern yells at her retreating back.

As the salty liquid gushing from her girlhood trickles to a halt, a very  
different salty liquid starts streaming from Pipi's eyes, making her  
reddened cheeks glisten as she runs out of the school and away from  
campus, not bothering to watch where she's going.

As her stamina finally runs out and a panting Pipi props herself against  
a lamp post to catch her breath, she looks around to find herself in a  
part of town she's never seen before. Pausing long enough to put away  
her reading textbook and her manga and make sure her back pack is  
properly secured, she starts wandering around in search of someone who  
can give her directions.

Before long, Pipi finds herself in front of what looks like a used book  
store, the antique-looking wooden sign above the display window reading  
"Mero's Arcane Tomes"

Deciding she has no better options, Pipi enters the old-fashioned shop,  
a bell ringing as she opens the door. The air is thick with the smells  
of dust, aged paper, parchment, and ink, and herbal tea.

As if summoned by the ringing of the bell, an elderly lady dressed all  
in black and a pointed, brimmed hat, the dark coloration broken only by  
the gold glinting off the bukles on her boots and the belts around her  
waist and hat. Speaking in the tones of a fairy godmother who just  
stepped out of the pages of a children's book from the time of Pipi's  
grandmother, the old lady greets her visitor, "Why, hello there deary,  
you seem much younger than my usual customers. Are you by chance a lost,  
little girl?"

Bowing respectfully, Pipi replies, "Yes Mam, Granny..." the 8-year-old  
trails off, not wanting to assume the old lady is the Mero of the  
store's sign.

"Oh my, where are my manners? I am Mero, the owner and shopkeeper of  
this fine establishment." replies the old lady to Pipi's unasked  
question.

"Nice to meet you, Granny Mero." replies Pipi, still bowing, "My name is  
Pipi Waterman, and I am indeed lost. I came in here hoping to find help  
in finding my way home."

"Pipi, what a pretty name." replies Mero, "Anyways, there's still  
half-an-hour until I normally close the shop. Why don't you browse my  
shelves for a while? You may be younger than most of my customers, but  
I'm sure there's at least one tome in this shop that will catch your  
attention."

"But what about helping me home?" Asks Pipi.

"After I close up shop, you can join me for afternoon tea and then I'll  
escort you home personally."

It goes against everything Pipi has been told about dealing with  
strangers, but something about the mysterious old woman's grandmotherly,  
otherworldly demeanor puts Pipi at ease as she says, "O-Okay." and  
starts browsing the shop's collection of old books. Many of the dusty  
tomes have titles that Pipi are sure aren't in English, many seeming to  
be written in completely unfamiliar alphabets, and even among the ones  
that seem to be written in English, many include words Pipi has never  
seen before, but despite a healthy amount of childhood curiosity,  
something seems to push her away from examining such tomes.

However, Pipi comes across one book that actually seems to draw her in.  
The pocket-sized volume is bound in what appears to be amber-colored  
leather, the gold foil lettering pressed into the cover proudly  
declaring the book to be entitled, "Bladder Magic: A Beginner's Guide to  
exerting Power over People's Piddle Pots" Skimming several pages at  
random, the young girl can't believe what she's reading. She was holding  
what claimed to be a spellbook dedicated entirely to the magical  
manipulation of the contents of people's bladders. Pipi loved reading  
stories of magic, but surely, even if magic were real, there wouldn't be  
spellbooks all about pee.

And yet, Pipi wanted to believe. What happened in Mrs. Stern's class  
earlier that afternoon had been far from an isolated incident, but if  
this book was the real deal, and she could use the spells within, not  
only could she put an end to her tinkle troubles once and for all, but  
she could get back at the bullies that teased her everytime she had an  
accident and help make sure no one else had to face such humiliation.  
Fighting to keep panties dry was a far cry from fighting for love and  
justice, but it was still a cause worth fighting for.

Pipi was pulled from her thoughts as Mero walks up behind the young girl  
and asks, "Did you find something you like, deary?"

"Yes!" cries Pipi, half in excitement, half in surprise as she turns to  
face Mero. Remembering that she already spent most of her allowance, her  
mood drops as she adds, "But I'm not sure I can aford it."

"Well, let's see how much you have." declares the elderly woman, leading  
the young girl to the counter and the ancient, metal cash register  
sitting there. Pipi pulls out her coin purse and empties it out on the  
counter, a few quarters, several nickles and dimes, and far more  
pennies than anyone should ever have on them spilling out on to the dark  
wood. Counting up the coins and taking the small book from her customer,  
Mero comments, "Interesting choice, little one," before declaring,  
"Well, turns out you have exactly the right amount to buy this little  
tome."

"Really?" asks Pipi, her excitement restored.

"Yes, indeed." answers the old shopkeeper, ringing up the purchase  
before guiding her young customer to the flat above the shop.

Mero's Living room is much like the store downstairs, letherbound tomes  
everywhere with the main difference being the low table with a tea  
setting and the leather chairs surrounding it. The tea Mero serves is  
very good and Pipi drinks far more than is probably wise given her tiny  
tinkle tank, and the cookies that are served with the tea are so  
delicious that Pipi offers no resistence when Mero insists she takes a  
tin of them home with her.

Before Pipi realizes it, Mero has lead the child home, the young girl  
excited to find out if the spells in her new book actually work.

As Mero returns to her shop, she muses aloud to herself, "That child is  
going to do interesting things, I can feel it." A wide grin cracking her  
grandmotherly facade, she adds, "Yes, very interesting things or I'm not  
Majo Ero, the world's foremost purveyor of Tomes of Fetish Magic." With  
those words, the centuries old witch throws back her head an cackles  
madly.


End file.
